ZEPC02 / Transcript
Episode 2: Hungry for Happiness Cure Flavor is born! “My name is Carol Akatsuki! One day I got some item called a Zeti Pact and I transformed into the deadly leader Cure Dragon. After the battle I met Zavok the leader of The Deadly Six. Together we formed a bond. But one couldn't be enough. Besides we could find another member.” Carol explained. - School - “Oh! Skies the limit!” Carol singed. “So, how was it?” She asked. “You have been singing that the whole time there, and it was embarrassing” said Zavok. Then a girl with light brown hair and yellow eyes came over to Carol. “I thought it was good” she said. Then Carol lit up and hugged her. “Yumi!” She cried. “Everything is going be alright” said Yumi. She petted Carol's head and she then felt better. { Later during lunch } “Who was that?” Zavok asked. “That was Yumi Tomoe, she’s a childhood friend of mine. Her father, Daigo is a banker at a bank in Yuhara. And her mother, Kotori is a cook at a local restaurant.” Carol explained. “I see” he replied. Then her stomach started to growl, “Alright, I’m hungry!” she said. She got her lunch out and opened it. She looked disgusted at what she saw. “Did you make this?” she asked. “Yeah, i made your lunch.” he said to Carol. “It doesn’t look good.” She replied. Just then, everyone was looking at her in disgust. “Everyone is looking at me and think that i’m weird.” she whispered to Zavok. “Just eat it already!” He yelled. “Okay, fine I will.” She said. She started to tear up a little and took the first bite. “That tasted like raw fish eggs and sauerkraut on the side” She cried. Just then Yumi came over to Carol and took her into a unused room in the school. “Carol, something has been bothering me for a while and I want your help” She said. “Sure, just give me a minute” She said to Yumi. She then turned to Zavok, “I want to listen to what she has to say” she whispered to him. He nodded. “Alright, what's the scoop?” She asked. “Okay so last night while I was taking a shower, I heard a voice saying mmm...what's this.” Yumi explained. “What was the food item and what did it look like?” Carol asked. Yumi described what the figure looked like. “Okay! We’ be over at your house right after sunset” She said to Yumi. “Thank you very much!” She replied. - Dark Future Hideout - “Renegade what are you doing?” asked a middle aged man. He had dark yellow hair and red eyes, he wore rimmed glasses, stained khakis, short black shoes, and a black jacket. “Well, Mino what do you even think I'm doing?!” She yelled. She was shoving a whole cookie into her mouth. “You know you're going to get sick” Mino said smoking through his pipe. “Oh shaddup!” She yelled. - Tomoe Household - “Welcome” said Kotori. “Were glad to have you and your friend come over for dinner” said Daigo. “You too” Carol replied. “Looks spacious” said Zavok. “Oh and who do you must be?” Daigo asked Zavok. “This is my friend Zack!” Carol interrupted. “Dinner will be in 15 minutes” Kotori said. “Okay!” Yumi and Carol replied. Zavok took Carol into the basement Just then Carol and Zavok heard a loud boom and it was coming from outside. She went out and she found Renegade with a new Dispark. “Zavok!” Carol shouted. “I got your back!” He replied. - Carol transforming into Cure Dragon sequence - “The Deadly Leader, Cure Dragon!” She said. “So we meet again Cure Dragon, Dispark get her!” Renegade said to Cure Dragon and the Dispark started to attack Cure Dragon but she kept dodging the attacks like she did the last time. Yumi was watching Carol from the porch. Carol was caught off guard when she saw Yumi watching everything going on. Then the Dispark landed a hit on Carol sending her to the ground with a bruise on her face. Yumi was in shock and knew what to do. “Carol!” Zavok yelled. She tried to get up and she tried to regain her balance. “Now is your chance, Dispark destroy her!” Renegade said to the Dispark. The Dispark was about to land a punch on Carol when Yumi ran over and block Carol. “What is this girl doing here?” Renegade said to herself. “Yumi get back! You could die!” Carol cried. “No! I want to protect my friend!” Yumi said to Carol. “Dispark! destroy her!” Renegade commanded. The Dispark was about to land a punch while Yumi was still protecting Carol. She can recall the events of when Carol protected her from bullies. “If Carol protected me, then I can protect her too!” She shouted. Just then, an orange light started glowing in her pocket. The Dispark was blinded by the light. “Dispark, what's wrong?” Renegade asked. “That can't be!” Carol said in shock. Yumi saw the orange light coming from her pocket and took it out. “What is this?” She asked. “That's a Zeti Pact” said an orange fat looking zeti. “A Zeti Pact?” She said. “You open the pact, tap the orange, make a hexagon with your finger and say Zeti Metamorphose” it said. “Let's do this!” Yumi said in determination. She opened the Pact, tapped the orange, and made a hexagon. “Zeti Metamorphose!” She shouted. The Pact then started to shine. TRANSFORMATION BEGINS Yumi was surrounded by orange energy that then stripped her clothes except for her bra and panties. The orange energy then turned into earth as a sandstorm started brewing up. Long black high heels with orange on her toes formed on her legs. A short black skirt covered her ahem. Spiked bracelets formed on her wrists. They then started to form the orange fingerless gloves. Her fingernails then started to grow long, sharp, and turned yellow. The black midriff formed to cover her habanero. A orange crystal appeared in the middle of the midriff. Her hair then went from short brown to a long orange color. Little small horns appeared on her head. Her eye color changed from hazel to yellow. “Hungry for Happiness, Cure Flavor!” Yumi shouted and she strike a cute pose. TRANSFORMATION COMPLETE! “Another one?!” Renegade shouted. “Cure Flavor…” Carol said. “What happened to me?” Yumi asked. “You've transformed into a magical girl.” Said the fat zeti. “A magical girl?” She replied. “Uhh...behind you.” The fat Zeti replied. The Dispark was standing behind her and she looked behind and she started running away from it. Carol and the Dispark chased after her. “You can't run away from it, you have to defeat it with Flavor Edge.” The fat zeti said to Yumi. “That's right! I said I was going to protect Carol and I need to do it for her sake!” She said to herself. She stopped running and turned to look at the Dispark. “Spirits of the desert, lend me your power! Flavor Edge!” She stomped her on the ground and the earth started opening up and the Dispark was trapped by the earth. “Shaking!” The Dispark shouted and it disappeared. Much like last time, Renegade was not pleased. “Oh I will get my revenge next time!” She yelled and she disappeared. Yumi reverted back to her normal self. Carol then ran over and hugged her. “Yumi you were a cutie!” She said happily. “Mmm...cuties” said a voice. “What was that?” Yumi asked. “That was-” Carol replied. “Zomom” Zavok interrupted. Yumi turned around and saw Zomom. Yumi started shaking a little bit. “Something wrong?” Zomom asked. “Carol was right, they do exist!” She said and hugged him. “Yumi, I have one more thing to ask you.” Carol said. “What is it?” Yumi replied. Carol putted her hand out. “Will you join the team?” She asked. “After knowing that they exist, sure.” Yumi replied and she held her hand out and held their hands together. “I'm pleased with your response, now let's get ready for dinner.” Yumi said to Carol. “Alright!” Carol and Zavok said happily. “I'm surprised that you changed since you've been with Carol.” Zomom said to Zavok. Zavok then blushed a little and carried on with the happiness. But that happiness wasn't going to last long. A girl with short messed up pink hair with ripped clothes with metal handcuffs went to look at the moon and she then looked away from it. That wasn't just a Moon, it was a Mech Moon. A neon pink zeti with its tongue out and it's purple punk rock looking hair was standing on the Mech Moon watching the girl who was curled up in a blanket on a cold floor shivering. “I won't change!” The girl said to herself. Category:Made Up 'Episodes' Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Zeti Precure Episodes Category:ZetiZaverick's Fanseries